


Viscously yours

by Gilgex



Category: Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Other, Peter Needs a Hug, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-10
Updated: 2019-03-30
Packaged: 2019-07-10 14:19:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15951101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gilgex/pseuds/Gilgex
Summary: I suck at summaries, so I’m just gonna say this.~ Spider-Man has the Symbiote in this story.~ Bad shit happens to the both of them.Eh, read, don’t read. It’s up to you, I’d just be happy if you find it just a little bit entertaining.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my very first Fanfic. Please be kind with me, thank you.

Peter Parker sat atop a weathered brown building that had a view of Corona park. Eating a sandwich from his favorite local deli. Watching as the sun slowly set turning the sky shades of orange, and purple. He thought to himself, ‘ _This is heaven,’_ This time was important to let himself just unwind for a while. To not think about being a hero, to just be.

 

Soon his little slice of heaven was interrupted. By the shrill wailing of a police car. It was chasing after a crimson red sports car, which had several fresh dings, and scrapes. Caused by it swerving down the streets.

“Well, time to go be a hero.” He leapt off the building, letting loose a web line. To swing fast after the speeding red car.

 

He glided through alleyways, and whipped around corners. Till finally he managed to catch up the the car. He let go of his web at the apex of the swing. Allowing him to land on top of the car.

“Knock, knock it’s from your local friendly neighborhood spider here.Telling you to pull over safely, please.” The only response he got was the passenger shooting through the ceiling. “Jeez, and here I said please. Ah well, hard way it is then.”  

In a quick move he punched out the gun toting maniac. Then webbed the drivers hands to the steering wheel. Before they could try taking their hands off of it. “If you don’t wanna take a nap with your friend here. You will stop the car, right now.” The driver growled at Spider-Man, and then got a wicked grin. “Oh, that’s so not a good sign.”  The driver chuckled at him, “you want it to stop right now? You got it web head!”

The driver stomped on the breaks as hard as they could. Sending the wall crawler flying off the car, and bouncing down the asphalt. His head cracked against the ground causing his world to spin wildly. He could barely see straight, but when his spider sense went off. He acted on instinct, and shot a web line to the closest building. Pulling himself quickly to safety. Narrowly avoiding becoming a spidey street pizza.

 

“Of course you know, this, means, war,” spidey said at the driver. His world clearing a little, and he went after the driver as they’d driven away. They’d not even stopped to check if he was dead. “Rude, not checking on me. But, kudos at the same time.” The getaway driver was smarter than the average thug. That just stupidly drove into a lamp post, or fire hydrant after trying to squish the spider. He swung fast after them his body still aching. But, he refused to let them get away. Finally he caught up to the car again. Only for it to take a rapid turn down a narrow street.  Forcing Spider-Man to over shoot them on his jump. “Darnit! This is starting to get annoying.” He shot a webline behind him, and whipped around the corner.

What he saw made him panic. The car was heading right towards a crossing lane that was filled with civilians. Seeing as the car didn’t look to be losing any speed. Meant that this crazy asshole was going to intentionally run these people over. He shot his body as fast as he could in front of the car. He landed a foot before the lane, and seconds before the impact with the car.

‘ _I got this, I can do this. I can totally do this. God I hope I got this.’_

He grit his teeth, and grabbed the front of the car. He screamed with exertion feeling his muscles burning, and throbbing. Due to the momentum the car lifted up off the back tires. The driver smashed his face into wheel. Being knocked out cold. Spider man grunted in exertion, and slammed the car back down. Causing internal damage to the car. Enough to force it to stop working. Spider-Man sighed with relief that this was finally over.

 

—————————————————

 

After having enjoyed a bit of cheering, and a few more hours of patrolling the streets. Spider man decided to head back to his rooftop. So he could get his backpack. Once he got that he headed for home wanting to make it before curfew hit. Wanting to make sure Tony wouldn’t snap at him for being out too late again. His dad seriously worried more than Pepper did. Even if he refused to show it, and would deny it if anyone dared bring it to his attention.

 

He was adopted by Tony at the tender age of ten. It was right after both Aunt May, and Uncle Ben died. They’d died at a science expo they’d taken Peter to. After his constant begging, pleading for them to take him there.

It was featuring Tony Stark who was going to be talking about his latest innovations that’d help protect the planet. He didn’t remember who attacked the expo. He had post traumatic amnesia, that’s what the doctors said anyways. He’d managed to regain some memories of that day. His excitement, and glee the smiling faces of his aunt May, and uncle Ben. Then the screaming, the pain, and then the feeling of intense heat. The second part he hasn't told anyone about. Not wishing to go into details about it. So long as it didn’t come to mind he figured he could just ignore it.

 

He finally arrived home, and F.R.I.D.A.Y announced his arrival, “Peter Parker aka Spider-Man has arrived at 7:29pm. One minute before curfew, new record.”  Peter growled a little at the cheeky comment made by F.R.I.D.A.Y. “Cutting it kinda close there still web head,” a friendly male voice chimed. Tony smirked as he walked over, and set a hand on top of Peter’s head ruffling his messy brown locks. Peter chuckled, and threw the man's arm off. “Yeah, yeah, I underestimated how long it’d take,” Peter said. Pepper came storming over out of nowhere, and began inspecting him. “Woah what’s wrong,” Peter asked sorta afraid. Pepper snapped to look Peter in the face. With cold hard eyes. “What’s wrong is you could have died Peter! Who will I eat cereal with on weekend mornings if your dead? Tony?! Certainly not, you know how often that vampire is up in the mornings,” she snapped.

“Hey I take offense to that,” Tony said laughing. Only to stop when Pepper fixed him with an intense glare.

Then she looked back at Peter, and her face softened. Pepper pulled Peter into a warm embrace. “Thank goodness you're okay.” Peter hugged Pepper back, and he smiled.


	2. Chapter 2

In a surgically clean, darkened room. Sat a large metal pedestal with panels on the side. Attached to the pedestal was a glass containment unit. Inside it was a black viscous material. Which moved, and writhed with life responding to the tiniest of sounds. It was trying so hard to find a way to escape. Testing the seams of the tube it was trapped inside of. It’s thoughts focusing on trying to find some way, anyway to escape. 

Before the experiments started up again. It didn’t want to be hurt, it was so desperate to escape. It knew that there wasn’t any escape through the seams no matter what it tried. But, it didn’t care it just kept searching for even the tiniest of weaknesses. It’s thoughts were consumed with the desire to escape. The pain from the experiments had started driving it slowly into insanity. 

In the back of its mind it heard the whirring of monitors from across the room. The tick tacking of someone typing on a keyboard. It knew it wasn’t alone, but it didn’t care. However, it did know what it wanted to do to those people, it’s tormentors. It would take sickening joy from impaling them, or ripping them limb from limb as it devoured them. Those thoughts gave comfort where there was none to be found. 

It slowed its search hearing something different. Familiar quiet footsteps of someone approaching it. Sound of shoes on tile. It could feel their presence they were so close to it. Causing it to stop its search altogether. 

Then that same someone tapped on the glass angering it. Making it leap at the glass, and show a snarly monstrous face. Trying to intimidate the one that tapped on the glass enough to go away. Which only seemed to make the tappie chuckle in a dark amusement. It knew that laugh, it was terrified of that laugh.

It quickly backed off, and huddled into the back corner of its prison. Squishing itself as tight into the corner as it could. Trying desperately to escape their scrutiny. 

“Prep subject Venom for its daily tests,” a man with an authoritative voice said. 

The scientists in the room with their bleached white lab coats nodded in reply. They always wore those things Venom noticed. All the humans that tested on it wore those coats. It  **_hated_ ** the sight of those disgusting bleached white coats. 

It’s thoughts were soon interrupted. When one of the scientists said, “yes doctor Octavius. We will see to it right away. Although we will be needing new host test subjects soon. It seems none of the previous ones were able to survive the bonding process. For more than a few brief seconds.” 

Venom purred in delight at remembering it killing some of those subjects. Those grunts of Octavius, and his employer. Those disgusting individuals that had corrupted minds. That sought only to control it to use it as a weapon, a tool. 

“Well that’s unfortunate… I’ll see if some of the recruiters were able to pick up any new lab rats for us,” Octavius spoke with an amused expression. 

The doctors nodded pleased they’d have new test subjects soon to continue their work. 

This made Venom’s amusement go away. For those that were innocent vagabonds that had been unlucky enough to end up here. Those were the ones it regretted killing. It had attempted to merge with those people. Protect them, but their bodies couldn’t handle the strain of having it there. As it couldn’t resist eating parts of them it was just so weak it needed food, it needed to eat. 

Those were lives it remembered, and regretted taking. 

___________________________________________

 

It was Saturday before noon, and Peter was in Tony’s lab. Working on a project for science class. Tony of course wanted to help, but Peter refused. Saying it was good character building to do it alone. 

“Can you at least tell me what your making. Seeing as it’s definitely not a paper mache volcano,” Tony said eyeing Peter’s project. 

He was currently waiting for some programs of his to finish rendering. So he had some free time to kill. Plus he was secretly worried. 

“If you must know I’m building a low frequency sonic device. That can help me map out a room when I can’t see it. I got the idea from a documentary about Sonar which included echolocation.” 

Tony was about to say something, but was interrupted. 

“I was bored. Besides it was narrated by Morgan Freeman,” Peter interjected. 

Tony nodded his head, “fair enough. Even I cannot deny that man's velvety voice.” 

Peter cracked into a tiny laughing fit. Tony smiled at Peter then turned to his own project right as it pinged; indicating it was finished rendering. 

Peter, and Tony worked until Pepper called the lab. Tony answered while still working. But, Peter stopped to look up at Pepper’s face on the hologram. 

“What’s up,” Tony asked. “Well it’s lunch time, and my two boys are still in the lab. Before you interject I asked F.R.I.D.A.Y. She said you two haven’t left the lab, and taken an actual break once. Since I’m still busy at work, you two had better eat something. Or I am taking away lab privileges.” Tony laughed a little at Peter being childish. “That goes for  both of you,” she glowered. Making Tony gulp nervously. “Now go eat something, and take a break both of you.” She looked at them with a caring expression. 

“Yeah alright, we’ll take a break from lab work. Promise,” Tony said. Then looked at one of his suits with a mischievous look. Deciding on which one to take. Peter knew exactly what Tony was thinking, and chuckled. “Yeah, we’ll go grab some hot dogs or shawarma,” Peter pipped in. This made Pepper smile she knew what was up. But, figured both her boys would be just fine. “Try to stay out of trouble you two,” she said then hung up.

 

After Pepper hung up Peter, and Tony looked at one another. “Sooo, we are totally gonna go fly around the city right,” Peter asked. “Oh most definitely,” Tony replied. “Sweet, so what’s for lunch then. Pepper’s call made me hungry.” “How about Thai? I know a good place on 5th.” “Sounds great.” 

___________________________________________

 

Venom foiled in its prison feeling sick. It didn’t know how many more times it could handle bonding with an incompatible host. It sunk low pooling melting becoming almost liquid. Then came another visitor all dressed up in a nice expensive suit. This was Norman Osborn it knew the first time they’d met. It knew this from the moment the pompous human introduced himself. It wanted to snap Osborn’s head clean off with it’s teeth, and feast on his brain. 

“How’s the symbiote doing,” Osborn asked with concern. It almost seemed that Norman was genuinely concerned about Venom’s wellbeing. Well almost anyways, Venom knew “Norm” only wanted to use it for his own means. 

Octavious answered Osborn, “the symbiote is weakened I doubt that it can survive another incompatible host.” 

Norman growled angrily, and set a hand to the bridge of his nose. In order to calm himself down. He was very unhappy with Octavius’ news. “Fine, we will let Venom rest for now. You had better find an acceptable host if you want to keep working here. Especially if you want me to keep finding your other pet project.”

With that threat in the air Osborn left the lab. Leaving Octavius to simmer angrily. The doctors hands balled into tight fists.  he looked over at the symbiote, and then turned to the guards. “Watch over the symbiote. Make sure it doesn’t die while I work in my office. Remember your easily replaceable!”

Octavius stormed out of the lab to go work. 

The guards sighed in annoyance once Octavius was out of earshot. “What an ass,” one of them commented. “Hey easy he’s the one that pays our checks. Come on let’s change the channel to something interesting,” the other said. 

They walked over to one of the television screens on the wall. Which was showing calming images meant to soothe Venom, and changed the channel to the news.

What was showing made the symbiote take notice. It was live coverage of a hero fight in Madison Square Garden. 

___________________________________________

 

Spider-Man leapt out of the way of a lightning bolt being chucked at him by electro. “Watch it spark plug that almost actually hit,” Spider-Man taunted laughing. Electro roared out angrily, and sent out a burst at Spider-Man which almost hit the spider. It also didn’t help the beam was chasing him around like a demented laser pointer from hell. Electro was stopped by Ironman blasting him in the side. Launching the electric super villain into a building. 

“Nice shot,” Spider-Man said giving thumbs up. 

Electro launched out of the building shooting right after Spider-Man electricity crackling all over his body like ribbons. Spider-Man yelped in fear narrowly avoiding getting caught. Iron man shot his repulsors only to be stopped by Electro shooting a blast of electricity. “Focus Underoos,” Ironman reprimanded. 

He was a little cranky because Electro had interrupted their quiet father son time. They had just started eating their Thai food on a roof enjoying New York’s version of quiet. When Electro decided to smash through the building they’d been eating. Making Tony drop his barely eaten Thai noodles onto the street bellow. 

Iron man finally managed to overpower Electro’s electricity with his own repulsors. Hitting the supervillain in the chest weakening him. Spider-Man stuck web lines onto Electro’s back, and with a powerful yank he smashed Electro into the ground. Electro tried getting up only to get a repulsor blast to the chest for his troubles. 

With quick bursts of webbing Spider-Man had Electro encased in webbing. 

The two heroes waited for SHEILD to arrive in order to take Electro into their custody. As they were the only ones with the means to contain such a powerful meta. Which was thanks to the help of Tony Stark. 

After Electro was taken away, and they’d left to go get hot dogs. Since Thai was a bust, and Tony was just too hungry to wait for another order of Thai food. 

 

They were at home again their hotdogs long since devoured. Peter was working on his project when Tony got a private call on his cell phone that he was needed at the Avengers compound. 

“Are you sure Cap? Alright… alright I’ll be there in a bit. just hold on,” Tony said. 

He looked over at his adopted son he didn’t know how to tell his kid he was gonna be gone for a while. Seeing as Peter always wanted to tag along with him on such dangerous missions. But, Pepper would have his head on a pike if Tony allowed him to go. 

“Pete,” Tony said. Trying to get his kids attention, seeing as he was enraptured with his project. Peter took a moment to look up at Tony curiously. “Yes?” Tony struggled for the words to say. “I’m gonna be gone for a while on Avengers business. I want you to stay home, and keep New York safe for me. Can you do that for me bud?” 

Peter looked a little upset, but nodded his understanding. “Alright,” He said. Sounding a bit more dejected then he’d meant to sound. Tony winced a bit, “tell you what when we get back. You can come train, and hang out with the Avengers.” At that Peter got excited he never got to train with the whole team. It was usually just Tony, and he. 

At Peter’s excited face agony chuckled happily, and pethis kid on the head. “Alright, now remember to be good. Okay?” As if Tony needed to tell him Peter was practically a saint. With that said Tony got up, and armored up then left. 

___________________________________________

Osborn sat in his office when he was called. He knew who it was before he answered. A bald Caucasian man with a serious expression stared at him. “Heir Osborn, I have yet to get any status updates ve are starting to get upset. Ven vill you have a competent host for the symbiote,” he said. “I am trying sir. I promise I will have something for you by the end of the week,” Osborn said. “You better for your son's sake. Do you understand,” the man asked. Osborn paled a little then nodded solemnly. “I promise I will succeed, Baron.” The man smiled, “hail Hydra.” “Hail Hydra,” Osborn copied back. 

Then the screen blinked off. Leaving Osborn to sit alone in his office. White the very real, and very lethal imminent threat to his family hanging thick in the air. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long wait for the next chapter. Had stuff that needed doing, and hit a creative snag.


	3. Chapter 3

It had been almost a week since Tony had left for the Avengers compound. Pepper, and Peter had spent the last three of them worrying if Tony was alright or not. Seeing as he hadn’t so much as called since he’d left. But, they did their best to put on brave faces. Not wishing to worry each other to the point they were unable to function. After all Pepper needed to be the CEO of Stark Industries. While Peter had to be a part time Highschool student, and part time superhero. They couldn’t afford to shut themselves in their rooms eating Haagen dazs, and freaking out if Tony was dead or alive. They were sure Tony wouldn’t want that either. So they marched on, doing their bed to focus on what was in front of them.

——————————

Peter walked through the halls of Midtown Highschool with his best friend Harry Osborn. They’d been talking about their science projects for class. When suddenly the Science Expo came up, which made Peter’s demeanor sour. As that expo brought up bad memories from his childhood. Plus with Tony missing it made thinking about it even worse.

“Come on Pete, you should come with me to the science expo next week. You’ll have a ton of fun.”

“Because Harry it’s not that easy. You know it’s not nearly that simple,” Peter snapped not wanting to get into it. Made clear with the glowering expression on his face.

Harry gave Peter a sad, and apologetic look. “I’m sorry Pete. I’ll drop it, but will you at least come to Oscorp with me after school? My dads bent on me seeing my inheritance, and being oh so very acquainted with it. I swear I’ve been there so many times I could reconstruct the entire buildings layout by memory alone. Please Pete, save me from the torturous monotony that are these visits. I’ll even buy you dinner afterwards,” Harry said feigning begging. Thinking his best friend would be more than glad to get the chance to have a free tour of Oscorp, and a free meal.

However, Peter actually had to think about it. Seeing as he took his Spider-Man duties seriously. Not to mention what if Tony called, and he needed him right away? But, he supposed he could take just a few hours to spend time with his best friend. Pepper had told Peter the world wasn’t going to end, just because if he took a break. Besides there were plenty of heroes to cover for him. It was New York after all, the capital for superheros.

Noticing he’d left Harry hanging he refocused on his friend. Harry looked like he was actually about to start begging.

Panicking Peter quickly answered, “yeah sure, sorry.” Peter figures so long as he called Pepper later she wouldn’t worry. Plus he was sure Tony would be okay, plus if Tony truly needed Peter. He could always alert him on his honorary Avengers card. Harry sighed out a breath of relief. Then punched Peter on the arm hard. Making the teen reflexively rub his arm even if it didn’t actually hurt.

“Ow, Watch it,” Peter said smirking. “Way to leave a guy hanging,” Harry snapped. Then cracked a smile, and they both started chuckling.

The rest of the day wasn’t that exciting, except for science class. Peter presented his project to the entire class. Only for it malfunction, and unleashed a massive burst of noise so powerful that it scattered papers into the air. While all the glass in the room cracked or shattered. Peter desperately tried everything to turn it off. Only for Flash to swoop in, and smash it apart. In order to save everyone’s eardrums.

Peter stared at his destroyed project with confusion, and sadness. The teacher even began reprimanding Peter, sayin how reckless and dangerous his project could have been, if it had been pointed at anyone.  But, Peter didn’t hear them or their lecture. As he was too wrapped up in how he’d failed. _‘I could’ve sworn the project was working fine back at the lab.’_

Soon Peter was brought to attention by the teacher calling his full name. “Peter Stark-Parker! Are you listening to me? Are you okay, did you get hurt?” Peter looked up at the teacher then shook his head no. Despite the slight ringing in his ears Peter was perfectly fine. “Good… Good, then your getting an F, and go back to your table.” Peter wanted to protest, but the look his teacher shot him. Made Peter bite his tongue, and nod solemnly. After all it had to have been his fault his project didn’t work. Maybe he did something wrong? He didn’t know for sure, and it looked like he couldn’t check. Seeing as the device was now just a pile of scrap and circuits.

Harry met Peter back at their shared table. Harry set a comforting hand on Peter’s shoulder, and gave his friend a weak comforting smile. Peter looked at his friend then away not really feeling like smiling right now. He’d worked so hard on his project. Would Tony be disappointed in him when he got back? He set a hand to his forehead sighing deeply, and leaned against the tables surface.

 ——————————

It watched the screens waiting for the annoying scientists to flick on something called the news again. It wanted, no it needed to see that figure in the red, and blue, Spider-Man they called him. Spider-Man was agile, and moved with such a carefreeness about them. It wanted that, it needed to possess it. Every other so called hero nothing to it, it’s attention was mono focused on Spider-Man. Over the week the scientists began to notice its reaction to all things Spider-man. At first it was slight, how it would perk up a little at seeing the spiders image on the tv. Versus it’s usual almost lifeless demeanor. 

Soon Octavious started a different slew of experiments. First he’d drug the symbiote to make it dissociate from reality. Then he’d begin to show Venom various images of its spider, and would monitor its reactions. When its spider swung through the sky Venom paced around its container excitedly. Then he’d switch to one where he was being hurt, and Venom would grow angry, hissing even. With the worst being a 3D rendering is Spider-Man dead. Which made the symbiote cry out it’s anger bashing against the wall of its prison. In a frantic attempt to get to its spider. To revive him, to protect him in its inky blackness. 

This only served to make Octavious smile with content. As he’d found the next candidate for the symbiote. But, it was also met with apprehension. As spider man was powerful, and he knew from experience that capturing him would be difficult on its own. But, containing him long enough to do numerous experiments on him? Now that was an almost impossible challenge. As Iron man would inevitably track the wall crawler down like he had in the past. But, then again no one had seen the metal plated hero in a week. Perhaps it would be possible to capture and hide the hero away. That is if Osborn could get the aid of Hydra in this venture. Though the more he thought about it the more likely it seemed. He soon alerted Osborn of Spider-Man’s promising future. 


End file.
